The most well-known complaints of the (post)-menopausal syndrome are due to changes in temperature regulation, causing sudden crises of feelings of excessive body heat (hot flushes). These symptoms are highly disturbing for a large proportion of menopausal women, leading to therapy requests to the medical profession. Usually, replacement of estrogens is selected as remedy. Less commonly and more recently explored is the selection of non-hormonal compounds as medicine for treating hot flushes. For example, the use of serotonergic uptake inhibitors and serotonin (=5-hydroxy-tryptophan=5-HT) antagonists for the treatment of hot flushes is discussed in Berendsen, Maturitas Vol 36, pp 155–164, 2000. Some beneficial effects of 5-HT2A antagonists and serotonin uptake inhibitors were reported. The beneficial effect of the serotonin reuptake inhibitors sertraline and paroxetine were described in Plouffe et al., Delaware Medical Journal 69: pp 481–482, 1997, Roth and Scher, Psycho-Oncology 7, pp 129–132, 1998, and Stearns et al., Annals of Oncology 11, pp 17–22, 2000.